1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a control method of the communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a communication apparatus for transmitting image data to an external device, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-51927 discusses a technique in which an address is stored, after the transmission of image data is ended, to transmit the image data to the same address again.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-51927, in the communication apparatus which can execute a transmission process using any of a facsimile communication system, an electronic mail communication system, and a plurality of communication systems, an address is stored to transmit image data to the same address as that of the previous transmission.